Man
Man is one of numerous nameless adult male characters (who may or may not have a descriptor in the end-credits) in Murdoch Mysteries. The Man is more often than not from the working class citizenry of Toronto, from street vendor to fireman who may be a innocent bystander, a witness, or connected to the criminal class. On occasion, he maybe a gentleman practicing a profession who may be a suspect, a person of interest in the crime being investigated. Appearances ''Big Murderer on Campus *'Man''' With Cart, portrayed by Paul O'Sullivan ** ''I, Murdoch * '''Blind Man', portrayed by Bobby Prochaska ''Anything You Can Do... *'Man', portrayed by Sean Sullivan The Murdoch Identity * '''Keating's Man', portrayed by Andrew Musselman * Keating's Man, portrayed by Duncan McLeod ''Back and to the Left * '''Catholic Man', portrayed by Thomas Michael Mack ''Staircase to Heaven * '''Old Man', portrayed by John E. Nelles ''Murdoch On The Corner * '''Mission Man', portrayed by Conrad Coates * Pizza Man, portrayed by Tony De Santis Season 7 ''Republic of Murdoch * '''Man', portrayed by Jesse Griffiths **Crabtree grabs the man and plants him against the wall, believing he is the ne'er do well, Jacob Doyle. ''A Midnight Train to Kingston * '''Man', portrayed by Paul De La Rosa * Conductor, portrayed by Paul Rivers ''Kung Fu Crabtree * '''Head Chef', portrayed by Warren Chow * Taster, portrayed by Norman Yeung * Man in Chinatown, portrayed by Michael Chan PizzaMan.png|Murdoch On The Corner MissionMan.png|Murdoch On The Corner Jesse Griffiths.png|Republic of Murdoch Mrs. Brackenreid.jpg|Kung Fu Crabtree Season 8 ''The Incurables * '''Attendant', portrayed by Chris Whitby * Man, portrayed by Paul Nadeau Season 10 ''Jagged Little Pill * '''Night Watchman', portrayed by Kevin Charles Hopper ''Hell to Pay * '''Vendor', portrayed by Terrance Balaz Season 11 ''Merlot Mysteries * '''Hospital Administrator', portrayed by Gary Biggar ''The Talking Dead * '''Weight Guesser', portrayed by John Connolly **At the Annual Fair, this vendor (man) guesses the weight of Agnes Swift accurately. ''F.L.A.S.H.! * '''Fisherman', portrayed by Chris Gleason ''Biffers and Blockers * '''Umpire', portrayed by Will Conlon ''Mary Wept * '''Orangeman', portrayed by Adam Driscoll (also, see Orangemen) ''The Great White Moose * '''Vagabond', portrayed by Scott McCulloch ** The Vagabond and his dog find a missing body part. * Waiter, portrayed by Carlo Essagian ''Murdoch Schmurdoch * '''Mason', portrayed by Scott Williams * Peddler, portrayed by Yank Azman Yank Azman * Burly Man, portrayed by Ryan Rogerson ''Shadows Are Falling * '''Proprietor', portrayed by Albert Chung ''Free Falling *'Barfly #1', portrayed by Chris Ratz *'Barfly #2', portrayed by Timothy Cody 1102 Hospital Administer (Gary Biggar).png|Merlot Mysteries 1109 The Talking Dead WeightGuesser 9.png|The Talking Dead 1110 F.L.A.S.H.! Fisherman.png|F.L.A.S.H.! 1111 Biffers and Blockers Umpire.png|Biffers and Blockers 1112 Mary Wept Orangeman.png|Mary Wept 1114 The Great White Moose 3.png|The Great White Moose 1114 The Great White Moose waiter.png|The Great White Moose 1114 Vagabond and his dog.png|The Great White Moose 1115 Burly Man.png|Murdoch Schmurdoch 1117 Shadows Are Falling Propietor (Albert Chung).png|Shadows Are Falling 1118 Free Falling Barfly.png|Free Falling Season 12 Operation: Murder * '''Delivery Man', portrayed by Scott Garland **Mr. Geoffrey's delivery men is usually are in uniform; the Delivery Man is new and doesn’t have his uniform yet, nor does he have the usual paperwork for Murdoch to sign. The Delivery Man points out, “''They told me you wanted Saturday delivery. They didn't give me a uniform, they didn't give me a paper. They said go to the crazy new house on Lamport Avenue''.” ''Murdoch Without Borders *'Burly Guy,' portrayed by Nicholas Brown ** Sir. Sir? Sir!!! *'Dockworker', portrayed by Garrett Jamieson *'Passerby', portrayed by Maurie Sherman Drowning in Money * '''Caretaker', portrayed by Roland Rothchild * Concierge, portrayed by Dan MacKay ''Pirates of the Great Lakes * '''Mustache Man', portrayed by Michael Rinaldi * Auctioneer, portrayed by David Snelgrove * Unruly Guy, portrayed by Kevin Carter ''Annabella Cinderella * '''Ticketman', portrayed by Bill Brioux ''Six of the Best * '''Brickworks Manager', portrayed by Craig Lauzon * Gardener, portrayed by P. Rodney Barnes ''Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 * '''Board Member' portrayed by Ian Busher **This city board member is a friend of Robert Graham who pointedly informs William Murdoch of this fact. 1208 Caretaker.png|Caretaker in Drowning in Money 1208 Concierge.png|Concierge in Drowning in Money 1202 OperationMurder Delivery Man.png|Operation: Murder 1204 Burly Guy (Nicholas Brown).png|Murdoch Without Borders Maurie Sherman.png|Sir. Sir? Sir!!! 1210 Mustache Man.png|Mustache Man, Pirates of the Great Lakes 1210 Pirates of the Great Lakes Auctioneer.png|Auctioneer, Pirates of the Great Lakes 1217 Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 Board Member.png|Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 Season 13 ''Troublemakers * '#1 Bar Man', portrayed by Charles Boyland * '#2 Bar Man', portrayed by Daniel Chichagove * '''Chairman', portrayed by Philip Graeme * Man in Crowd, portrayed by Geoff Scovell ''Bad Pennies * '''Man', portrayed by Steve Rizzo ''Toronto the Bad * '''Tiny', portrayed by Michel Bratty ''The Killing Dose * '''Man' Reading Book, portrayed by Andrew Locke ''Parker in the Rye * '''Attendant', portrayed by Mark Allan 1301 Chairman (Philip Graeme).png|Chairman in Troublemakers 1307 Tiny (Michel Bratty).png|Tiny Toronto the Bad 1309 Man Reading Book .png|The Killing Dose Other Unnamed Characters * Woman * Young Woman * Girl * Young Man * Boy * Patient Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven